


Branch

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Boredom, Green Lantern Sinestro, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Partnership, Stakeout, Trees, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: While up a tree for some reason, Sinestro gets distracted by the wishful thinking that he and Hal will be together for the rest of their lives.





	Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

For perhaps the hundredth time in the past five minutes or so, the leaves of the tree rustled loudly. It was all Hal's fault. His inability to keep still and be stealthy was going to ruin the mission.

"This is boring," Hal complained and the words seemed to ring through the air like he'd shouted them. Thaal resisted the urge to shove Hal out of the tree. It would not, he knew, make Hal any quieter.

"Be patient," Sinestro advised, keeping his own voice hushed like an intelligent person would. "And quiet. Or would you like me to send you back home?" He himself was unbothered by the prolonged amount of time they'd been waiting so he had no sympathy for whatever discomfort Hal might have been feeling.

Quickly, Hal said, "No," and Sinestro nodded, satisfied. It wasn't long before Hal started fidgeting again however, sending more leaves rustling and Sinestro ground his teeth together. Ought he to reconsider throwing Hal out of the tree?

"I'm going to miss you," Hal blurted out abruptly and he stilled, every muscle rigid like he'd just been turned to stone. Only his eyes moved, flicking to Sinestro and away again.

Sinestro's eyebrows drew together in a puzzled frown. "What?" he asked Hal, voice a little snappish because he had no idea what the human could possibly be talking about now. "Why? Where are you going?" And the thought occurred to him then that perhaps Hal was planning to leave the Corps, leave him, all for some pointless human thing. Thaal hated it.

Totally oblivious to the path Sinestro's thoughts had taken, Hal replied sadly, "You told me the Guardians were going to send you on a long term mission. For at least a few days. So I'm gonna miss you while you're gone." A frown of his own was curling at Hal's lips now like he'd thought the answer he'd given would be obvious.

It was obvious and Thaal felt a little foolish for his instant judgement of Hal. Of course Hal wasn't going to go anywhere. That would just be awful.

As he imagined life as a Green Lantern, all alone, without Hal, Sinestro couldn't help but shudder and he shuffled along the branch so he was sitting closer to Hal. Automatically, like he'd just been waiting for the chance, Hal rested his head on Sinestro's shoulder and closed his eyes. His expression turned sad again.

"Jordan…" Sinestro found it astounding that his announcement could have affected Hal so much. Then he recalled his own reaction to the thought that Hal might leave. Perhaps it wasn't so astounding.

Strong fingers gripped into Sinestro's shoulder, just below where Hal's head rested. "You gonna tell me I'm too clingy?" Hal asked, making some attempt at sounding amused. Mostly, Thaal thought he just sounded desperate for acceptance. Well, that was very easy to give.

"Clingy? I presume you mean attached or something of the like?" Sinestro checked he understood the meaning of the word and then, when Hal nodded minutely, continued, "No. Of course not. Who wouldn't get too attached to me?" Sinestro smirked.

Hal hummed in thought then nuzzled further into Sinestro's shoulder. The soft strands of his hair brushed against the sensitive skin of Sinestro's neck and sent a shiver down his spine. It was so distracting, it took an immense amount of effort for Thaal to digest what Hal was now saying to him.

"Is that because you're just so amazing?" Hal murmured. "Do people throw themselves at you, Thaal?" Underneath his amusement, again, was something else. Something tense, which was mimicked in the hand that tightened on Sinestro's shoulder. What was Hal's problem now?

Trying to keep up with Hal's emotional state was always a confusing mess. "I am amazing," was all Thaal could think of to say in response. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course," Hal offered with a quick smile as he pulled back. For a moment, he wobbled on the mildly unsteady branch then Sinestro grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Thanks. And uh," Hal hesitated, "I'll try to be more quiet. I just wish we could be doing something more fun before you have to leave. I don't want to waste this time with you."

Amused, Sinestro quirked an eyebrow and he pulled his hands back now Hal was no longer in danger of plummeting to the ground. "There will be plenty of time for fun when I return," he reminded. "Don't we have the rest of our lives?"

That thought apparently hadn't occurred to Hal for he stared at Sinestro, nonplussed. Then a wide grin broke out across his face which was dappled with shade and light under the leaves of the tree. "Yeah," Hal agreed, his enthusiasm evident. "The rest of our lives. Even if they are probably gonna be kind of short."

Sinestro made a small disagreeing noise. "I won't let you die too soon," he argued, miffed by the very idea. "We will fight as Green Lanterns until the energy in our bodies has naturally faded away. Now be quiet. I am sure our quarry will be passing by soon."

Smile only widening, Hal did fall silent and he was watching Sinestro with adoring eyes. What exactly had Sinestro said to cause such a reaction? He'd spoken only the truth.

This time, Hal did manage to sit still though that was probably because he was so busy gazing at Sinestro. Whatever had been the cause, Thaal didn't particularly mind it. In fact, in return, he was gazing at Hal. Yes, he would do everything in his power to keep Hal from dying.

Something rustled below and Sinestro started slightly, distracted. When he looked down, his eyes went wide and he threw himself at Hal, knocking them both out of the tree.

A moment later, the tree burst into flames, tall and yellow, reaching to the sky. The heat was intense, the roar of the fire was loud, and Thaal hastened to pull Hal out of the danger zone.

"I believe we may have been spotted," Sinestro informed, his voice tight with tension as he searched around him for enemies. How could this have happened? He should never have allowed Hal to distract him.

A touch to his back had Sinestro tensing up even more but it was only Hal, pressing close to him. "Yeah, I figured," Hal replied, somehow sounding totally relaxed. "But we got this, Sin." His left hand entwined with Sinestro's right, leaving both their ring hands free to fight.

At once, the tension began to ease out of Sinestro and he thought perhaps having Hal here wasn't such a terrible thing. Yet how could Hal be so confident? Did he truly put so much trust in his own abilities? Or was it Sinestro he had the most faith in?

The idea of Hal trusting him so completely wasn't one Thaal was unused to but he fully comprehended and realised in that moment just how much he trusted Hal in return. "Hal -" he began but the fight started then so there was no time to finish the thought he wished to express.


End file.
